


A Date To Remember

by TopHatWolf



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Raen (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Xaela (Final Fantasy XIV), Cat/Human Hybrids, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Public Blow Jobs, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 05:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopHatWolf/pseuds/TopHatWolf
Summary: Small smut oneshot of Kisu'ra and Tha'rael my friend and I's Miqo'te OCs. Some of our Au Ra ocs pop in at one point. And no one can stop Tha'rael getting what he wants.





	A Date To Remember

A typical day met them, Mist’s beaches looked soft and inviting, the ocean sparkled in the sunlight. The two Miqo’te laughed and played, pushing each other in jest as they stepped onto the sand, one’s outfit leaving little to imagination and the other wearing a soft pink combination of hoodie and shorts.    
“Rael~ Can we get icecream?” The pink haired miqo’te grinned up at the taller one, tail swinging with glee.   
“Hm? Yeah of course.”

Placing their beach towels down the two then headed towards the shops alongside the seafront, Rael bought Kisu a cone - strawberry and chocolate, his favourite, he didn’t even have to ask, and they returned to the beach cheerfully gossiping along the way.

As they settled down on the blankets and beach umbrella Tha’rael smirks cheekily and steals a bite of the icey treat, Kisu tried to protest but stopped to laugh noticing he’d managed to get it on his nose. With a cheeky grin, he licked it off, the slightly rough texture of his otherwise silky tongue making Tha’rael purr a little under his breath. In response he quickly - yet gently - grasped the younger miqo’te’s jaw, pulling him into a deep kiss, his own tongue was rough and demanded entry into the other’s mouth, who promptly obliged; purring deeply as he did so.    
“Ra-” He started, in between panting gasps for air, “Rael, we’re-”    
Rael had interrupted him by slamming his mouth back into his without hesitation   
“We’re in -gasp- public.” he managed to splutter, to which Tha’rael pulled back and look of longing and lust flashed behind his eyes before he nodded, wiping the saliva from the edge of his lips. 

In the time they’d taken, the poor abandoned icecream had melted into the sand. Kisu tossed it a sad longing look before rolling onto his side to look at Tha’rael who had taken no time at all to get settled on the small pile of blankets.   
“Shall we go swimming?” Kisu suggested, tugging on Tha’rael’s clothes as he did.   
“Mmh? Sure.” Tha’rael sat up, looking at his lover with a raised eyebrow.

“What?”   
“Surely you’re not going to swim in a hoodie”   
“Well….nh..no. But I felt...well y'know..under-dressed. Not that I mean there’s anything wrong with-!” He was cut off by the other’s lips meeting his, his hand softly working it’s way down his back, gently brushing the base of his tail.

Kisu shuddered, uttering with a whisper, “Not there...nh..not in public.”   
Tha’rael couldn’t contain the lustful glee he felt, teasing Kisu like this. He was right of course, they didn’t want to cause a scene, but what if..what if he teased him as much as he could without anyone else knowing. 

A plan in place, Tha’rael moved to help Kisu out of the pink hoodie he’d decided to wear, making sure his fingers ran over his nipples as he did, the softest brush, enough to make Kisu bite his lip in response, not enough to make it look like anything more than an accident. 

The two walked down the beach together towards the sea, Tha’rael smiled at Kisu, whose tail was twitching a little as they reached the shore’s edge, not out of anxiety, no, Tha’rael knew exactly why he was acting so. 

Kisu turned to his partner, with a cheeky grin he bowled the man over with his full body weight into the lapping seas, giving him a face full of sand and salt water. Rael, as gracefully as he could, rose to his feet and yanked Kisu in after him with a loud laugh. They spent a while just tossing water at each other, playing around, but Rael always made sure to grab his tail here and there, or the band of his shorts, pull him close and then push him away with a great splash. Anything to tease. It didn’t take long for Kisu to pull him into a kiss, letting them float like that for a while, tails entwined, in their own world. It wasn’t enough for Rael though, but he certainly didn’t want to go any further in salt water.    
Eventually they pulled themselves onto the beach, promptly drying off with the towels their brought.    
“Why don’t you get changed and we can go have a meal?” Rael suggested innocently looking up at Kisu as he dried himself   
“I’m not stripping here, even if you wanted me to. But a meal does sound nice” he hummed, thinking about it. Rael simply shrugged, allowing him to sunbathe for a little while to dry off, after all, he wanted to  _ tease  _ him not make him uncomfortable.

When satisfied, they packed up and headed to the nearest restaurant, a simple one on mist’s pier allowing one to watch the waves from inside, or sit outside in the sea breeze. As it was starting to get chilly they opted for the inside, settling at one of the large tables and taking out a menu. Kisu fiddled with the tablecloth nervously as they waited, while Rael watched him lovingly from behind the menu; they were both surprised when an Au Ra they both knew entered - Kaede. At her side was Midori, a Xaela Au Ra with a reputation for being bossy, seductive, and getting exactly what she wanted. Yeah Kisu was not in the mood for this, but Kaede was kind to them and he steadied himself to chat for a while.    
A moment or so later Kaede stopped mid conversation and furrowed her brow, “Hey uh, where did Tha’rael go?” Kisu froze, tail going stiff. He knew exactly where the miqo’te went - under the table. He could feel his hand on his thigh and hot breath as he gently kissed his upper leg, the other hand pushing up the leg of his shorts.    
Kisu took an unsteady breath and gave Kaede his best ‘I don’t know’ smile, “Maybe to the bathroom? Not sure.” Kaede shrugged, luckily the restaurant was too loud for either of their sensitive horns to pick up on the shuffling beneath the tablecloth. 

Kisu’ra had lost the conversation about five minutes in, focusing on keeping his breathing steady and giving the appropriate generic responses where he could. The two Au Ra seemed happy chatting away to notice the change in his demeanour as they seated themselves on the table beside them. Meanwhile, between his legs Tha’rael had started to palm his growing erection, teasing the tip of his tail whenever he left it to rest beneath the table, and otherwise nibbling and nipping at his clothes. It was pure torment, a hot, sexy torment, but torment nonetheless. He bit back a gasp as he felt Tha’rael pull his member out of his shorts, earning a quick frown of confusion from the two women, which he quickly reconciled with a cheerful grin, masking his current state. Tha’rael’s lips closed around him, bobbing gently as not to cause too much noise, hands teasing his balls, his ass and anywhere he could get his hands on. Kisu was sure that if he wasn’t wearing a hoodie, they would have noticed just how flushed his neck was, and he was trying desperately not to let it spread to his face, biting his lip and grasping the tablecloth as he continued trying to listen to Kaede speak. Tha’rael’s rough tongue began to scrape and lap at his shaft, tantalisingly slow, then lapping at his pearling tip, suckling gently, it was so rough that any further would have been painful, but at it was, it was the perfect amount to make Kisu’s body react beautifully to Rael’s every beck and call. Stimulating him to the point of being oversensitive and Rael was relishing every second of it. Kisu was grateful he’d firmly planted himself on the chair, as he was certain he would’ve fallen off by now, he longed to moan and writhe beneath Tha’rael’s body, but now wasn’t the time or the place. The women seemed to finally be noticing something was wrong as Kisu’s face had finally turned the shade of red he’d been dreading, a bead of sweat ran down his temple, and his fang dug further into his lip than usual.   
“Are you..alright Kisu’ra?” Kaede asked frowning   
“E-eh I-I’m f-fine thank-y-you.” His tail was curling at this point, his stomach tight, he felt like he would explode if he stayed here any longer, but there was nothing he could do. He was trapped between the Au Ra’s conversation, and Rael’s advances. 

Speaking of, Rael had begun to pump him relentlessly, still sucking and nipping at his cock whenever he got the chance, he was surprised to feel Kisu’s left hand gripping his hair tightly under the table, claws digging into his scalp. He wasn’t complaining. He realised the women must be sat on his right and therefore wouldn’t see Kisu’s left hand slip under. He began to quietly let his throat rumble, practically creating his own natural vibrator, Kisu’s hand tightened in his hair as he did so, his breath was practically heaving at this point, he could feel him shaking beneath him, but Kisu was still trying so hard to keep his composure as Tha’rael tried harder and harder to break it. It was a losing battle and Kisu’ra knew it, quickly shoving Tha’rael off of his crotch and pushing it back inside his shorts as subtly as he could Kisu rose slightly from his chair, “I-I should go. T-thanks for the talk!” He called as he quickly bolted for the bathrooms. Rael chuckled as he rolled out from under the table on the side where the women weren’t seated, waiting till they were distracted before standing up again and making his way to the bathrooms. He found Kisu panting, clutching the sink inside, trying to steady himself. Approaching him from behind he grasped his ass, sinking a finger towards his hole as he did, causing Kisu to squeak in surprise,   
“Rael!!” He hissed, “What the fuck are you playing at!!”   
“You’re fun to play with” Rael responded smiling as he placed his head on the shorter man’s shoulder, hand still firmly grasping his rear, the other holding his waist.   
“This isn’t funny dammit!” 

“Oh~ don’t you enjoy the attention? The adrenaline? The chance of being caught?~”   
Kisu shuffled nervously before hanging his head, “I do…-”   
“-BUT for Hydaelyn's sake Rael you better fuck me like you’ve never done before the moment we get back I’m sick of this.” Kisu snapped

Rael’s ears perked up in surprise, it wasn’t like Kisu to lose his temper like this. He purred happily pulling him back into his embrace, “Of course” he murmured in his ear.

The two left the bathroom, Kisu shuffling uncomfortably, and Rael smirking despite the sore slap mark now on his face.

They made it home in record time and they were barely a foot within the threshold before Tha’rael grabbed Kisu and hoisted him up against the wall, fervently kissing his neck and chest everywhere he could. He carried the mildly-protesting Miqo’te to the bed where he dumped him unceremoniously in a sprawl of limbs. Taking only a moment to lock the door, Tha’rael quickly stripped the little clothes they were already wearing and pushed Kisu onto his front. 

At this point Kisu didn’t care what he did, all he cared about was being fucked, it was too much tension and teasing to handle, he needed him and he needed him  _ now.  _

But Tha’rael didn’t seem to have the same idea, instead he pushed Kisu’s legs apart and began to kiss and suckle his thighs, licking all of his sensitive areas with his tongue, now knowing how much Kisu enjoyed the rough feeling. 

Kisu’s legs shook, his cock stood rigid, dripping pre without care across the sheets, creating a small damp patch beneath them. Kisu moaned into the pillow and gasped in surprise as he felt Rael’s hands grab a handful of his ass push his cheeks apart. The feeling of Rael’s rough tongue seemed to obliterate any thoughts going through his head, it felt amazing but so wrong. He shouldn’t be doing this, it’s wrong, it’s scratches it’s unhygienic- and- oh fuck it felt so good. Rael lapped at him with a surprisingly experienced tongue, finding the the spots that made Kisu shake with ecstasy, mewl and scream. He wanted to hear it all. 

With a gasp for breath Rael sat back on his heels admiring his handiwork, his boyfriend lay below him, a shaking sticky mess, cum dripped from him, saliva dripped from his fangs and tongue, rolling out of his mouth and joining the damp patch on the pillow. His ass was sufficiently wet too, his own saliva making a good job of that. Rael pulled himself up behind him, pausing only to whisper in his ear that he was going to put it in before thrusting into his lover. Kisu cried out, finally getting what he’d been waiting for, it was enough to push him over the edge almost instantly, cumming across the sheets and his own stomach once again. He was in a pitiful state and enjoying every second of it, every thrust into him felt incredible, every time he gasped for air or moaned in pleasure he could think of no place he’d rather be. 

Eventually Rael gasped out, “I’m going to cum-” into Kisu’s ear, and Kisu felt his tail wrap tightly around his cock as he began to thrust harder, riding out his orgasm for as long as he could pulling Kisu along with him. The two came in a mess of limbs, eventually breaking apart. Kisu rolled onto his back, watching Tha’rael between gasps for air, all too conscious of the feeling of the other’s cum dripping down his thighs,   
“I hope that was worth what I put you through earlier” Rael purred, stroking his cheek gently   
Kisu blinked at him for a second and nodded slowly before curling up to sleep.   
Rael chuckled, he was never like this usually, he must have really pissed him off. Tha’rael spooned the pink haired man, playing with his curly hair and drifting off into an exhausted but pleased sleep.


End file.
